This invention concerns a ventilation system suitable for use in a conservatory roof.
For a conservatory roof having a central ridge it is convenient to locate a power assisted ventilation system in the ridge for extraction of hot and/or stale air. But in a conservatory roof of the type having a roof sloping from a wall or other structure there is no corresponding position for a ventilation system.
This invention provides, in a conservatory having a wall and having a roof, an arrangement wherein a supporting structure, which is adapted to support the roof, is mounted to the wall so as to define an air flow space between the supporting structure and the wall and wherein a power assisted ventilation system is mounted to the supporting structure and is arranged to direct air flow into the air flow space.
Preferably, the supporting structure comprises a channel member, which is mounted to the wall via spaced brackets, which define the air flow space between the channel member and the wall. Preferably, a power assisted ventilation system includes a cowl, which is arranged to direct air flow into the air flow space.
Preferably, the power assisted ventilation system includes a one-way valve allowing air flow from the power assisted ventilation system into the air flow space but not allowing reverse air flow. Preferably, the one-way valve is a flap valve.